Für das Ende des Leids
by Rabasta
Summary: Man konnte in Bellatrix Gesicht etwas erkennen, das von weit mehr als nur von Zeit zeugte. Schmerz, Hass und Leidenschaft hatten sich für alle Zeiten in ihre Züge gegraben. OneShot


Hallihallo, freut mich sehr, die werte Leserschaft hier begrüßen zu dürfen.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört mir nichts, nicht mal die Idee dieses Mal.

Dieses Mal spielt unsere herzallerliebste _Bellatrix Lestrange _die **Hauptrolle**.

**Es geht um** Bellatrix' Verfassung nach dem (endgültigen) Tod ihres Meisters.

**

* * *

**

**Für das Ende des Leids**

_Nach einer Idee der zweifellos grandiosen BadLittleGirl_

* * *

Die Schritte der Frau mittleren Alters führten sie über das frostüberzogene Gras Cornwalls, das leise unter ihren Fußsohlen knirschte. Sie beachtete es nicht weiter. Ihr Blick war ziellos in die Ferne gerichtet und wirkte gleichzeitig abwesend und durchdringend. Neben ihr wand sich ein kleiner Trampelpfad die Anhöhe hinauf, die sie leidenschaftslos emporstieg, doch sie bevorzugte den direkten Weg über das Gras. Die ersten silbernen Fäden in ihrem Haar hoben sich hell gegen das Rabenschwarz der übrigen ab und doch zeugte sonst kaum etwas von ihrem Alter, von dem es ihr schien, als würde es bleischwer an ihrem Skelett hängen und sie nach und nach unter sich begraben. 

Und doch konnte man in Bellatrix Lestranges Gesicht etwas erkennen, das von weit mehr als nur von Zeit zeugte. Schmerz, Hass und Leidenschaft hatten sich für alle Zeiten in ihre Züge gegraben, sie geschärft und die hohen Wangenknochen hervorgehoben. Ein flüchtiges Blinzeln verriet einen Augenblick lang ihren früheren Enthusiasmus und ließ erahnen, mit welch gnadenloser Schönheit sie gesegnet gewesen sein musste. Das jedoch lag in ihrem Inneren weit zurück.

Ihre nackten Füße führten sie immer weiter den Hügel hinauf und sie wagte keinen Blick zurück. Im lichten Nebel vor sich erkannte sie das Ende des Grases. Dahinter erschloss sich ihr der endlose, graue Himmel. Sie ging soweit, bis ihre Fußspitzen kurz vor dem Abgrund der Steilküste halt machten. Gute zweihundert Meter unter ihr toste die herbstliche See, bäumte sich in gischtspeienden Wellen gegen die Felswand auf, fiel zurück, nur um sich wieder leidenschaftlich gegen den nassen Stein aufzulehnen. Ein endloser Kampf zweier Liebender. Sie wusste, am Horizont endete das Wasser und der Himmel fing an, doch sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts davon erkennen.

Der Wind fuhr durch ihre Kleider und ihr Haar und bauschte beides auf. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort stand und den Ozean unter sich beobachtete. Zeit vergeht anders, wenn einem nichts an ihr liegt. Gedanken strömten durch ihr Gehirn, sie kamen und gingen ohne Unterlass, selbst wenn sie sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte als das Gegenteil. Ihr Körper war taub, doch es störte sie nicht. Die Bilder kamen mit den Gedanken, ungebeten und unerwünscht.

Die geweiteten Augen ihres Mannes, als er es ihr sagte und ihre Ahnung damit bestätigte. Die Erinnerung an ihr Entsetzen, den markerschütternden Schrei, der aus ihrem Mund zu kommen schien, jede Faser von ihr erfüllte, bis ihr ganzes Sein davon ausgefüllt war, nur noch aus diesem Schrei bestand. Die geflüsterten Worte von Rodolphus, die laut und scharf in ihrem Ohr klangen. _Er ist tot, Bella. Tot. Was sollen wir bloß tun? _

Dummkopf, hatte sie im ersten Moment gedacht. Was sollen wir schon tun? Das selbe wie beim letzten Mal. Er wird uns finden und uns sagen was zu tun ist.

Doch dann war ihr klar geworden, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde. Voldemort war tot. Ausgelöscht, vernichtet. Sie wusste es, es bestand kein Zweifel, denn warum sonst war ihr Körper von dieser Schwere befallen, die sie seit diesem Augenblick nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, warum sonst hörte sie kein Echo mehr, wenn sie in sich hineinrief. Voldemort war gestorben und mit ihm ihr ganzes Leben.

Mittlerweile waren Körper und Geist so betäubt vor Trauer, Starre und Entsetzen, dass die Erinnerungen schon gar nicht mehr wirklich schmerzten, sondern in der übrigen Qual untergingen. Weder der Gedanke an die stolze Feierlichkeit in ihr, als sie in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen worden war, noch an die fassungslose Verzückung, die sie bei ihrer Arbeit im Dienst der Dunklen Seite empfunden und mit Würde getragen hatte, löste noch ein solches Gefühl aus wie anfangs. Es erfüllte sie nur stets mit neuer Schwermut.

Sie hatte müde abgewunken, als Rodolphus ihr seinen Plan unterbreitet hatte: Eine Flucht in ein fernes Land, vielleicht Indien oder Brasilien. Ein Neuanfang, wie er meinte. Aber für sie gab es keinen Neuanfang mehr. Ihr Leben war in dem Moment zu Ende gewesen, als ihr Meister seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Und doch, dachte sie in einem Augenblick bitterster Niedergeschlagenheit, war ich vielleicht schon von Anfang an zu einem solchen Ende verdammt. Es wäre nie gut mit mir gegangen, egal welchen Weg ich eingeschlagen hätte. _Dieses Blut_, säuselte eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren spöttisch, die sich mit irritierender Sicherheit wie Sirius anhörte. Nein, widersprach sie vehement, das ist meine Schuld, allein meine, mein Blut hat gar nichts damit zu tun. Auf mein Blut war ich schon immer stolz. Selbst wenn es natürlich auch nur deswegen in die Hose gehen kann, nicht wahr, Sirius? Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich einen Sekundenbruchteil, gefangen von dem alten Streit, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder von Gleichgültigkeit überspült wurde.

Nein, murmelte sie leise, als ob die Worte nur ausgesprochen Gültigkeit erlangen würden. Nicht mein Blut ist für meine Taten verantwortlich, die Entscheidungen habe _ich_ getroffen.

Einige Möwen flogen am wolkenverhangenen Himmel über der Küste und stürzten sich von Zeit zu Zeit Kopf voraus in die aufgebauschte See. Bellatrix folgte ihren Sturzflügen mit sturmgrauen Augen und bewunderte ihre flinke Eleganz, ihren Mut, ihre Treffsicherheit. So sehr spürte sie die bleierne Schwere in sich, dass sie sich nicht bewusst war, dass sie selbst das auch besaß. Sämtliche Schuld lastete auf ihr, sämtliche Qual, die sie anderen zugefügt hatte, schien mit dreifacher Kraft auf sie selbst zurück zu fallen und sie zu Boden zu drücken. Rodolphus war mittlerweile in seinem fernen Land und begann von vorne, davon war sie überzeugt. Er hatte sie ungläubig angestarrt, als sie ihm ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. Doch für sie hatte das alles keinen Sinn mehr. Sie sah keine Notwendigkeit mehr in ihrem Beisammensein, ihrer Beziehung. Das Bindeglied zwischen ihnen war immer ihre Liebe und Treue zum Dunklen Lord gewesen. Nur unterschwellig natürlich, doch es hatte sich kaum verleugnen lassen, selbst wenn sie beide viel daran gesetzt hatten, sich von ihrer wahren und tiefen Liebe zueinander zu überzeugen. Sie wünschte ihm, dass ihm gelang, was ihr nicht vergönnt war.

Sie war sich der Gefahr bewusst, in der sie sich befand und auch der Dummheit, die ihre Entscheidung vermuten ließ. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht, was andere davon hielten, dass sie in England geblieben war, so nah an den Dementoren, haaresbreit entfernt von Askaban. Ab und zu erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie dachte, Askaban wäre immerhin gar nicht so viel schlimmer als das, was sie gerade erlebte, selbst wenn sie gleichzeitig glasklar wusste, dass sie nie, nie, niemals wieder dorthin gehen würde. Für keinen Menschen dieser Erde. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren gestand sie sich ein, dass sie viel für andere, für Ihn gelitten hatte und kaum für sich selbst.

Die Dämmerung senkte sich über Südengland und über ihr Leben. Mit plötzlicher Klarsicht wusste sie, dass sie hierher gekommen war, um nicht länger zu leiden.

Sie löste die Bänder ihres Gewandes und ließ es von ihren Schultern gleiten. Dann entledigte sie sich ihrer Unterwäsche und des Zauberstabes, nur einem winzigen, silbernen Medallion, das sie ihr ganzes Leben begleitet hatte, wurde nach kurzer Überlegung gewährt, weiterhin an ihrem Hals zu hängen. Sie stieß den Kleiderhaufen mit dem Fuß von sich und drehte sich nackt zur Kante des Steilhangs. Der Wind umhüllte sie und peitschte ihr die langen Locken ins Gesicht, das Wehklagen ferner Seevögel rauschte mit ihm in ihren Ohren um die Wette. Sie breitete langsam die Arme aus und der Wind erfasse all ihre Sinne, ihren Körper, ihr Leben.

Dann stürzte sie sich Kopf über, wie eine Möwe, hinunter.

Im Fallen dachte sie daran, dass sie anders war. Viele wurden im Tod zu Unschuldslämmern, deren Untaten mit dem Körper begraben wurden, wie Lily Potter. Ihr jedoch würde das mit Sicherheit nicht passieren. Sie sorgte dafür, indem sie sich der ewigen See übergab.

Und sie lachte, als sie mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf der rauen Wasseroberfläche auftraf, die ihr die Haut zerriss und das Genick brach.


End file.
